Whispers in the Dark
by TheWordMasterofFiction
Summary: They had shared the horrors of that day, and through their late night talks had found a way to connect, and to heal the damage of both mind and soul... One-Shot, semi-lacewood shipping. Takes place after the events of Pokemon X/Y


**Hello! **

**I bought Pokemon Y on release day, and ever since then I've loved the game and the story and the characters, especially the new Professor. I found it interesting that he seemed to be friends with the main villain of the game, and wondered how his death (and the near destruction he caused) would affect Sycamore. Plus, how would Serena, the person who defeated him, cope with the things she and the others had witnessed that day? Thus, the idea for this one-shot was born. **

**Although I ship the two, here Sycamore and Serena are just close friends. I didn't feel the need to have them romantically involved, although I suppose they could be! Also, the name ****was borrowed from a Mumford and Sons song (which has nothing to do with the fic, but I thought the title fit) ****Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

She wakes with a muffled scream, breath hitching in her throat, legs tangled helplessly in lavender sheets, tears threatening to spill onto her pale face. It is still dark outside her window, but not as dark as the nightmares she has run from. No, those are far worse, and she finds that she is shaking from the after effects of them. Those haunting images have never been this severe before, nor this horrifying. Banishing the images to the back of her mind, she looks at her alarm clock and winces at the time being so close to midnight. So much for sleeping peacefully.

She reaches for her holocaster on her bedside table, but her teary eyes cause her to fumble for a few seconds before she grasps the cold plastic. Turning it on, she does not hesitate to press the first contact on her list of people, an act that has become so common for her. It does not matter that the time is close to two in the morning- she knows she will get an answer.

It takes only half of a second for the person to answer, and there he is, looks as if he hasn't slept in days...which isn't far from the truth. He seems to have expected her to call, but takes in her haggard appearance with a slight frown. "Another nightmare?" She nods silently in affirmation. "How bad?"

"I...I saw him this time," she whispers, as the memories invade her once again. "He was crushed and broken, but he...he looked right at me. And then he tried to grab me and I couldn't escape and all the rubble came crashing in..."

A choked sob breaks from her throat, and she covers her face with her hands, embarrassed and terrified by the past. There is a quiet sigh of concern from her friend on the other line."My dear, I'm so sorry. That sounds horrifying...but there's something you have to remember."

One blue eye peeks out from between her fingers. "What?"

"It's only a dream. He's gone now."

Something in his voice catches her attention. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes," comes his answer. "He was a good friend, even though you knew him as a terrible man. Lysandere never did me wrong...and it's hard to think that he could be gone so soon."

Sometimes she forgets that he was there too, on that fateful day when the madman Lysandere nearly destroyed all of Kalos in his quest for beauty. She hadn't asked him about it for a long time, for she had more important things to concern herself with on her journey to become the ultimate Pokemon trainer, and had ended up becoming Champion. It had been at the ceremony to honor her accomplishment that she had seen him again, when he had questioned her about the bags under her eyes and the dull ache in her voice. "I haven't been sleeping well," was her response to his curiosity, earning her a suggestion to call him whenever she needed to talk- a suggestion she had held off on until a month later, when the nightmares had sent her reaching for someone to drive them away, if only for a night.

They had shared the horrors of that day, and through their late night talks had found a way to connect, and to heal the damage of both mind and soul. Over time, they had come to talk about other things: their past and present, hopes and dreams, fears and desires, and their friendship had grown. They understood each other now, more than any of their friends or family did, and that made them excellent friends. Despite their ages, they had a connection -nothing romantic, but something that could go that way, or down many other paths, all thanks to these conversations under the stars and the whispers of understanding exchanged in the dark.

"Are you alright? Still awake?"

His dry murmur brings her back from reverie with a crescent smile. "Oui. You really should get some sleep though. Work can wait."

Tired, he laughs. "Ahh, alright, but are you feeling better?"

"Much. I think I'll be able to sleep easier now."

"C'est bon; I'll be able to as well now that you're alright. If you need to talk, however, just give me a call. I'll pick up."

"Ok." As he opens his mouth to bid farewell, she makes him stop. "Augustine?"

"Oui?"

"Thank you. For listening and helping me and everything you've been there for."

The questioning look he holds is replaced by a smile. "You are very welcome, but I must thank you for listening to my ramblings. It's made recovering from everything much easier, to know that I can speak to someone going through the same things I am. Now, I must say goodnight, or rather good morning, since it is after midnight now. Sleep well, Serena."

"You too, Professor."

The screen goes back to black as Serena puts the device back on her table and draws the covers back up to her chin, as she drifts off again to the knowledge that all will be alright.


End file.
